Angela's Gift To Booth, From Brennan
by katesshadow
Summary: Angela buys Brennan's gift for Booth, but Brennan doesn't know what it is. Angela's playing matchmaker again... Was a one shot, but has now turned into 6 chapters, and growing!
1. Angela's Gift

**This was a oneshot by Khitie Ethrin, but there are chapters to follow! I couldn't help writing part 2, then she wrote part 3, and so on. We write a chapter each! Please give Khitie Ethrin credit as well!**

Part 1

Temperance sat in her office, looking through a couple magazines. "I wonder what Booth would like for christmas."

"Sweetie?" Angela's voice came from the platform.

Temperance quickly closed the magazines and hid them from her best friend. "Yeah?"

"Would you come here for a second?"

Brennan stood up from her couch and made her way out of her office and onto the platform where Angela was waiting.

"Yes?"

Angela grinned and handed Brennan a gift wrapped box. "I know that you've been trying really hard to find our sexy FBI agent a christmas present, so I went out... and picked something up for you to give to him."

Brennan looked apprehensively at the gift. "Should I be scared?"

"You should always be scared. What are we talking about?" Hodgins made his appearance on the platform.

"The christmas gift I picked up for Bren to give to Booth. Remember, I told you about it yesterday." Angela glared at him - her glare meaning 'tell anyone and you suffer painful consequences'.

Hodgins grinned and backed up a bit. "Oh yeah! I remember now. Booth is going to love it."

Brennan looked skeptical and started back towards her office, but not before calling back. "Okay, if you say so. Thanks Ange."

"Any time sweetie. Don't forget to tell me what he thinks of it!!" Angela was grinning ear to ear.

"She is so going to hurt you." Hodgins put a hand on Angela's shoulder. "I feel sorry for you, man."

"Hey, don't count me out yet. My plans always come through sooner or later." And with that, she left for her office leaving Hodgins standing in the middle of the platform.

---

"Hey Bones!" Booth stood in Brennan's doorway, his tie loose around his neck.

"Hello Booth. That's for you, from me... from Angela." She pointed to the package resting quietly on the coffee table.

"For me, from you... from Angela? Let me guess, you didn't find anything, but Angela went out and bought something for you to give to me?" He watched Brennan's cheeks slowly dust with pink.

"Yes, something like that."

"This I gotta see." He walked over to the package and picked it up. Booth brought it up to his ear, and gave it a tentative shake. Tissue paper crinkled. His smiling eyes lifted to look at Brennan, before he popped a corner on the wrapping paper. He ripped at the seam running on the bottom of the box, and tore the paper - which landed at his feet. He cut the tape that held the top and the bottom of the box together with his keys, and opened the lid.

His mouth dropped, and his eyes widened. "I uh... I don't think this is going to fit me."

Brennan stood from her chair and walked over to where he stood. "Why's that?" Then she looked into the box.

Her cheeks flaired and she stormed out of the room to find Angela - only to maim her.

Booth's eyes were still trained on the contents of the box.

Inside was a note from Angela that read:

_Happy Holidays you two.  
I found these for Brennan, and I figured you would enjoy them too, Booth. Play nice, and do anything I would do!  
-Seasons Tidings  
Angela_

The note was sitting on top of a sheer red teddy and a pair of green fuzzy handcuffs.


	2. Handcuffed

**This first oneshot by Khitie Ethrin, but I couldn't help writing part 2, then she wrote part 3, and so on. We write a chapter each! Please give Khitie Ethrin credit as well! Let us know what you think!**

Part 2

Brennan stormed into Angela's office, slamming the door loudly behind her.

Ange looked up in shock, then tried to suppress a giggle when she saw Brennan's face.

"So did Booth like the, uh, present?" She asked innocently.

"What were you thinking, Angela?" Brennan threw at her. Her face was flushed pink, Ange didn't know if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Well... I was thinking it's Christmas, and all he wants for Christmas is you... And... You guys could, well, you know, have some fun?!" She looked up at Brennan with that wink-wink-nudge-nudge look on her face.

Brennan looked defiant, but there was a glint of something in her eyes. Ange knew that look! She knew Brennan had been thinking about it, no matter how often she denied it.

"Why don't you just let everything go for one night, Sweetie? It's a bit of fun. It's been how long for you now? Since Michael? Think about things tomorrow. Tonight, just have a bit of fun with Booth."

"Booth and I have had this sort of conversation before. There's no way it can happen. There are some people you can't just have sex with. We're in that category - together. We work together, it would just unbalance everything. So please drop it Ange." Brennan said with a sigh added in for extra measure.

"Ok, Sweetie, I'm sorry. I was just trying to help you guys, you need some fun in your live's, _both of you_."

"Ange, I know your intentions were good, and I thank you for the gesture, but let us make our own fun - separatley."

With that Brennan left Angela sitting in her office.

_Well that takes care of Angela, for now at least._ Brennan thought to herself happily.

She marched into her office, and straight into Booth's back.

"Ow" Booth grunted, apparently he was still looking at the contents in the box.

"Oh! I'm sorry Booth. I didn't know you were still here." Brennan said slightly distancing herself from him.

"Hey, we have to chat, wanna come over my place for dinner, around 7.30pm?" Brennan said casually.

"Sure thing, want me to bring Thai?" Booth replied.

"Sounds great. I have wine." For what Brennan had in mind - wine was _definitley_ needed. She watched Booth leave, picked up the box with the handcuffs and sheer teddy and headed home.

Temperance gulped down her third glass of red wine. It was 7.25pm, Booth was due here any minute.

She put on some jazz music in the background, and checked her appearance in the mirror again. Smoothing her shirt again, she heard the knock at the door.

"Hey Bones, It's me!" Booth shouted. "This food is getting heavy, hurry up!"

"It's open," She called back, while sitting on the couch.

"Hey, hey. Thai food, wine, jazz music. The night's set!" Booth said once he got into the lounge room.

"Hope you weren't too hard on Angela, Bones. That present was... Nice, I mean, nice of her to think of it. Too bad it won't get any use" Booth said too quickly.

Brennan looked up at him, and said, "Well actually, that's what I sorta wanted to talk to you about." Her crystal blue eyes were fixed on his.

"What do you mean, 'you sorta wanted to talk to me about it'?" Booth said playfully. _Oh yeah, she definitley had my attention._

"Well... I've been thinking... You know that conversation we had, you know, there's some people you just can't have sex with?" Brennan was still looking him straight in the eyes. Her chin jutted forward. Confidence, he loved her confidence.

"Umm... Yeah, I remember." Replied Booth hesitantly. _OH MY GOD, is she going to suggest what I think she's going to suggest?_

"Do you think that rule could be broken at any certain time?" She looked up at him innocently.

"Well, I guess that depends on the who, where and why, now wouldn't it?" He said with a wink and grin._ Uhuh, she's definitley talking about us! Otherwise why would she have initiated this topic and invited me over?_

Brennan got up suddenly. Kind of had that deer in the headlights expression.

"Bones? Are you ok?" Booth looked befuddled.

"Yeah... Just give me a second, I need to use the bathroom..."

He watched her walk in and shut the door behind her. Maybe he'd got it wrong. Maybe she wasn't talking about them. Maybe he was reading this whole thing wrong. Just after Ange's present, and this conversation, he just thought... Well... You know...

Brennan stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Looked at herself and told herself again to breathe. It's not as if she hadn't done this before! She was known for being pretty wild in the bedroom, well by previous lovers standards anyway. She smoothed her hair, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Temperance smirked and said quietly,"Merry Christmas Booth." She arched an eyebrow and leaned against the wall.

Booth looked up from the Pad Thai he was devouring, and dropped his fork. His mouth went slack.

Brennan sauntered over to him. She wearing the sheer teddy, her underwear(and there wasn't too much of that either) and some impossibly high heels, showing off her incredibly toned legs.

"So _tiger,_" Brennan rasped out huskily, "Does this cover the who, where, and why?" She said tilting her head to the side. "I didn't see or feel enough of your body in Vegas," She said running her hand down his chest.

Booth couldn't help but stare. Only stare.

She dropped a hard kiss onto his lips, grabbed his hand, and he heard the soft click of the handcuffs clasp around his wrist.

She turned and walked toward the bedroom in those impossibly high heels, leading him by his shackled wrist, all the while looking at him with a come hither look in her eyes.


	3. The Morning After

**Khitie Ethrin and I write a chapter each! Please give Khitie Ethrin credit as well!**

Part 3

Brennan walked through the sliding doors into the lab area of the Jeffersonian. She thought back to the night before, and a light blush covered her cheeks. Out of all the lovers she's had, Booth takes rank over all. Whatever technique he uses - it _really_ works.

She crossed through the hallway to her office, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She threw her briefcase on the couch and went to turn on her computer.

"Well, you're here late this morning. Rough night?" Angela stood in the doorway.

A deep blush covered Brennan's cheeks as she remembered just how rough it was. "You could say that." She sat down in the chair that was in front of the computer as it finished booting up.

Angela watched her friend. "You going to share? Or are you going to make me dig?"

Brennan pulled up the latest chapter of her book she had been working on the previous day. "Neither." She smiled to herself as she heard Angela huff with annoyance and leave her office. She had a few moments of silence before she heard her doorframe shift.

"Morning Bones. What's got Angela's panties in a twist?" Booth grinned easily at his partner. Or was she his lover?

"You mean besides Hodgins?" She grinned. "Me."

"She wanted to know about last night?"

Brennan looked over at him with a smile. "She wanted to know if it was a rough night."

Booth grinned boyishly. "It wasn't _that_ rough, was it?"

Brennan gaped at him. "Seeley, my pelvic bone is bruised thanks to you."

He crossed the room with a blush on his face, and planted his hands on the arms of her chair. Booth leaned in close, and started trailing kisses down her throat. "But, if I remember correctly, you weren't complaining. In fact, what did you want me to do... wasn't it 'harder, Seeley, fuck me harder'?" He suckled on the skin at the nape of her neck.

Brennan blushed hotly. "So this is my fault now?"

Booth gave the bruised skin one last lick before looking her in the eyes. "There, your first hickey given by me. And no, it's not your fault, we're both to blame. It's all that tension that built up over time."

Brennan felt herself nod slightly.

"So, all we need to know now is if it's a one time thing, or maybe something more." Neither of them noticed someone in the doorway.

"AH-HA! So something _did _happpen!!" Angela jumped up and down. "I knew it!! Come on Bren, spill. How was it? Did you use the handcuffs? Did you wear the teddy? Did he drool? Spill!!"

Angela's two favourite B's broke apart quickly, and stared at her as she rambled on.

"ANGELA!" Angela shut up. "You know that you're never going to get those answers out of me. Or him, so don't even try. We don't ask about what you and Hodgins do in your spare time, in fact... we probably don't even want to know. Yes, I realise that you are going to continue to bug me until you know the details, but I promise you it's going to take a very long time."

Angela and Booth both stared at her. Angela frowned, and Booth smirked. When Angela turned to Booth, he held up his hands in front of him. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm with her all the way."

Angela pouted, turned on her heels, and left Brennan's office.

"Seeing her reminds me of something." Booth turned back to her, and put an arm around her waist. "I have something for you."

Brennan tilted her head. "What is it?"

He held out a box for her to take. "It's my gift to you."

She looked at him quizzically before accepting the gift. Unlike Booth, Brennan ripped the paper off in one fowl swoop. Popping open the box, she blushed hotly when seeing the contents. A leather bustier and a whip.

"I take it you knew the answer to that question even before you stepped into my office this morning, didn't you?"

"Nope, I was being hopeful. So what do you say? Something more?"

Brennan nodded and smiled. "Definitely something more." She leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.


	4. What Hickey!

**Khitie Ethrin an I write a chapter each! Please give Khitie Ethrin credit as well! **

Part 4

_Definitely something more_, Brennan mused, while on her bed, looking over the contents still in the box later on that night.

She wasn't sure what kind of "more", and she didn't really wanna think about it just yet. This was too much fun!

The whole getting caught out with these sort of props was a bit of a thrill, she thought, then giggled to herself before she could stop it.

"What if..." Tempe said out loud with a blush.

She jumped up, grabbed the box, and put the radio on loudly.

_May as well have some fun if I'm gonna try these on!_

Tempe stripped out of her clothes, and picked up the bustier. Looked it over, and struggled into it. It had a criss cross lace up back. The stitching and lace up were a blood red. The rest black leather. She whistled softly, very nice choice Booth! Not that she would've chosen it if she'd seen it hanging in a window, or wherever they get these sorta things from.

She picked up the whip to complete the picture.

She snorted when she saw the image in front of her.

Dr. Temperance Brennan was standing in front of her mirror _wearing leather!_ LEATHER! Although it didn't quite look right... yet.

She grabbed her heels from the night before and got some sexy black lace underwear from her drawer too. Then decided some mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick was needed.

Now that _hot_, she said admiringly when she looked back in the mirror.

Brennan turned around to check out the back, when she heard someone pounding on the door.

_OH MY GOD!_ Brennan thought panicking.

She grabbed her robe off the back of her door, wrapped it around herself, and walked over to the door.

Still in her shoes and makeup, she opened the door to reveal Booth standing on the other side.

"Oh, um, hi!" Brennan said before letting him in.

"I have an issue, Bones. I need your help with it... Hang on, why have you got makeup and heels on with your robe? And why am I hearing Dirrty playing from your stereo?" Booth looked at her with a glint of mischeif in his eyes.

Tempe blushed furiously and ducked her head. "Well, you see, I was thinking about things, and looking at your present to me. I turned on the radio, and decided to play dress up. Then you interrupted my fun!" She said, then poked her tongue out at him. Then turned to walk away.

Booth grabbed her wrist before she got out of reach.

"Soo... You're telling me, under that robe is the bustier?" He said with a wicked grin.

"Uh, yeah, I guess that's what I was telling you." She said with her own grin back.

Booth pulled her into his chest. His hands snaking around her waist.

"Well, I guess this covers the issue I had."

"It does?!"

"Yeah, you see my issue was that I couldn't get the thought of you in that bustier out of mind all day." He said sheepishly."Now I have you in my arms with the bustier on, so that kinda covers it. Although, I still haven't seen it on you..."

He tugged at the robes sash, and she stepped back from him.

The robe fell apart slightly, before she pulled it off her shoulders.

"So, was it what you imagined?" She said with a wicked grin.

"Tempe, the real thing is so much better than anything I could've conjured up," He said breathlessly.

Booth strode over to her and kissed her deeply. She felt his hands roaming all over her body. He placed his hands possessively on her behind and pulled her even closer to him. She felt his arousal, straining against her hip.

She felt his breath on her neck, felt him lick and suck the still tender spot, where he gave her the hickey earlier.

She groaned in response and arched her back, so she could get closer. She could feel his body responding to her.

"Booth, I... the bedroom." She rasped huskily.

Instead he dragged her to the lounge.

Then, started to rip off the ties on the bustier.

_RIIIINNNNGGGG, RIIIINNNNGGGGG._

Brennan looked up towards the sound.

"Don't even think about it, Bones." Booth warned. Why did he look fuzzy all of a sudden?

"Booth...?" Brennan called out.

Temperance woke with a start.

_RIIIIIINNNNNNGGG, RIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

Her body flushed hotly with arousal. She could still feel Booth roaming her skin.

_Was it a dream?! Was it all a dream?!_

She glanced at the offending phone, and picked it up.

"What!" She answered, annoyance dripping off her tone.

"Sweetie, it's 9.30am. I was just ringing to see if you were ok, since Booth didn't know where you were either."

"Oh, Angela! I'm sorry, I, uh, I slept through my alarm. I'll, uh, be there soon." Tempe stammered, before hanging up the phone.

Brennan jumped out of bed and splashed her face with cold water. Then decided on a pretty cool shower too.

She couldn't find the bustier anywhere, she mused, as she walked out of her apartment.

"Morning all." Temperance said brightly. "Sorry, I, uh, overslept."

They were all looking at her with avid interest.

"What?" She asked casually, while sweeping her hair up into a ponytail. "Zack, what do we have?"

Zack started rattling off the cases to Bren, but not before Angela noticed the hickey on her bestfriend's neck.

Angela was smiling from ear to ear. She would definiteley get the dirt later.


	5. Wait we were what!

**Khitie Ethrin an I write a chapter each! Please give Khitie Ethrin credit as well! **

Part 5

"Sweetie, what's on your neck?" Angela leaned against the doorframe to Brennan's office.

Brennan looked at her friend. "What do you mean?"

"On your neck. You have a hickey, on your neck. Right there." She pointed to the dip in Brennan's neck. "And I'm going to assume that Booth gave it to you, because I know that you and him have a thing... I saw so myself yesterday."

"Yesterday? Ange, what are you talking about? Booth didn't even stop by yesterday."

Angela gaped at her best friend. "This isn't just some tactic to distract me, is it? Because I saw you two with my very own eyes. I even told Hodgie what I saw."

Brennan tilted her head in a sign of confusion. "Would you mind kindly sharing what exactly it was that you saw... because I _really_ don't remember Booth stopping by yesterday."

Angela was stumped. "Sure, but one quick question. What was the gift that I got you to give to Booth for christmas? Colours included."

Brennan closed her eyes in an attempt to remember. "Wasn't it green fuzzy handcuffs and a sheer red teddy?"

Angela nodded. "What happened after that?"

Brennan tried to remember the best she could the events of two days ago. "Uh... I went into your office because I was pissed about the gift. You mentioned something about all Booth wanted for christmas was me," her cheeks coloured slightly "and that I should let everything go for one night and just have some fun. Then I went back to my office and asked Booth if he wanted to come over for dinner. He brought Thai, if I remember right, and then he went home... I think."

Angela's eyebrow rose. "You think?"

Brennan nodded slowly. "Yeah... the rest of the night is a little fuzzy. I woke up just fine yesterday. I came to work, and everything was normal. I threw my bag on the couch and went to start my day, also like I'd normally do. The rest, again, is a little fuzzy around the edges. But I definitely don't remember Booth coming in."

"Sweetie... let me just say one thing first, and then I'll tell you what I saw. Sex is like air. It's not really that important, until you're not getting any. Okay, now you know what... Yesterday, you came in late. About two hours late. I know for a fact that you had a late night with our sexy resident FBI boy. And I also know that you two went at it so hard, that your pelvis was bruised because of it. Don't look at me like that, I heard you say it yourself." Angela almost laughed at the look on her friends face.

"Now, that hickey," Angela pointed to Brennan's neck. "Booth gave you after the whole... bruised pelvis... conversation. Who would have known you liked it hard."

Brennan's cheeks coloured darkly. "Well... I think it would have been a little inappropriate to talk about. Don't you agree?"

"So you _do_ remember?"

"No, I was talking about my sexual preferences."

Two figures froze as they stood in the doorway.

"Please don't tell me I just heard Dr. Brennan mention her sexual preferences. 'Cause that would just be..." Hodgins trailed off.

"Odd, ackward, strange, weird, wrong..." Zack piped in.

"Hey!" Brennan's cry went unheard.

"Take your pick." Zack finished.

"All of the above." Hodgins decided.

"HEY!"

Everyone turned to Brennan. "What?" They all said simultaneously.

Now that she finally had their attention. "What are you two doing in here anyways?"

Zack and Hodgins looked at each other, and then looked back at Dr. Brennan. Hodgins spoke up. "Well, the both of you were in here." He smiled at Angela. "And not to mention, it's been a little slow lately. Our resident G-man hasn't brought us anything fun to do."

Brennan looked sideways at Angela. "I would have thought that was a good thing..."

Angela nodded.

There came a voice from down the hall. "What is this, Bones' office party?"

Angela stifled a laugh. "So Booth, I saw the hickey that you left on Bren's neck."

Booth's head tilted slightly. "Hickey?"

Angela nodded and moved the hem of Brennan's top aside. "Yep, that one."

Booth came fully into Brennan's office and knelt down in front of Brennan, so that he could study the hickey closer. "Hmmmm... I don't recall giving her that."

Angela's confusion came full force. "Wait... I watched you give it to her yesterday. I saw you..."

Booth turned his attention to Angela, instead of the smooth lines of Brennan's neck. "Maybe you were dreaming, because I don't remember stopping in yesterday."

Angela and Hodgins shared a look. "Maybe you're right."


	6. We don't discuss your sexual escapades

**Khitie Ethrin an I write a chapter each! Please give Khitie Ethrin credit as well! Part 7 is on it's way! Please let us know what you think! We are comment whores!**

Part 6

The squints walked out of her office one by one.

Angela looked at Brennan one last time, shook her head, tunred and followed Hodgins and Zack out.

"So, nice hickey, Bones." Booth said with a grin, after the squints had all left.

"Yeah, well it was at the time. Now, not so much." I said deflatedly.

I picked a case file off my desk, started flipping through the pages, trying to ignore his presence still in my office.

"Are you gonna tell me who the lucky guy is?" Booth said innocently.

"Booth, we don't talk about your sexual escapades, so no, I'm not going to tell you about mine." I commented, still flipping through the case file. "Did you come here for any specific reason, or just to disrupt my day?" I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Can't I just come by to see my favourite forensic anthropologist? Plus, you know with that hickey and all, you look pretty sexy, so I may just linger a bit longer and 'disrupt your day'," He said with a mischievous smile.

"I have work to do, as do you, well I'd hope so, since my taxes are paying your wages. So if you don't mind..."

Hot blooded started playing from Booth's pocket.

"Nice ring tone, Booth." I said tongue in cheek.

"Fine, have it your way Bones. I will get it out of you, you know. I always do!" Booth threw over his shoulder, as he walked out of my office and answered his phone.

I swear I saw Booth give her that hickey!

Angela had waited around the corner, to listen in on Booth and Bren's conversation, to see if they'd give anything away.

Nothing! Nada!

I saw him lean over her, trail kisses down her neck, then give her the hickey! I did! Otherwise how did she get it?! She wasn't seeing anyone that I knew of! But then again, I didn't know she had slept with Michael, until she came in with him the next day.

There seemed to be a lot about Bren that I didn't know, as I was finding out.

Now I think about it though, it would be her release, so the bruised pelvis thing was making more sense. If _that_ was even true...

"Hodgie, did I talk to you yesterday about our favourite couple?"

"Mulder and Scully? No, I don't remember that convo baby." He said, not looking up from his slide.

"Muld...? No! I mean Booth and Bren!" I said, not believing he didn't know who I was talking about!

"Oh, them. Yeah I remember something... I remember you saying something about your present to them. Did we talk about the hickey, or am I just deja vu-ing from before?" He said casually.

"I don't know! I swear I saw him give her the hickey, and a conversation where Bren told me to be quiet, and that I wasn't going to get anything out of neither of them! But neither of them appear to remember that part!" I almost shouted in frustration.

What the hell was going on?!

"Ange, maybe you saw want you wanted to see?! I don't remember that conversation being brought up between us yesterday. Although, I did get my new jar of _Dermestes maculatus_ beetles. That coulda taken my focus away, sorry babe." He didn't look at all apologetic.

Had I seen what I wanted to see? No way! I saw Booth give Bren that hickey! How did she get it if it wasn't Booth…?!

Speaking of which, Booth just left Bren's office.

"Booth, wait up!"

"Hey, Ange. Just on the way out. Deputy Cullen just rang me. Gotta go do some real work!" He said rushing past her.

"Seeley Booth! You stop right there! You are going to tell me what's going on with you and Brennan." She said forcefully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Angela. She wouldn't even tell me who gave her the hickey. I know you were around the corner listening to every word. So I know you heard me asking who the guy was. If it was me, why would I be asking?! And why would Bones respond with, "we don't talk about your sexual escapades, so no, I'm not going to tell you about mine", if I'd given the hickey to her?" Booth said, frustration edging his words.

"I don't know, Booth. Maybe it's some game you two are playing with us. Maybe you don't want us to know you're having a casual, but rough, sexual thing? O.H.M.Y.G.O.D! That's it isn't it! You guys don't want… Cam… to know!" Angela said, a grin filling her face, eyes sparkling.

"Angela, I'm into the whole psychology thing, but that was way too over my head. If anything was going on, which it isn't, cos that's something I'd definitely remember, there would be no way we'd be in a room together and act as casually as we are. How bout you and the squints come over to my place for dinner tonight, I'll get Bones to come, and we'll prove there's nothing going on! 7pm, be there, bring wine."

"I'd like to see you try and _prove_ that Booth." She threw at him daringly, as he walked out of the Jeffersonian.

Man, tonight was gonna be fun! Booth and Angela thought to themselves. Both for very different reasons…


	7. Always business, hardly ever pleasure

b Title: /b Angela's Gift to Booth, From Brennan Part 7

b Author: /b Kelly lj user"khitieethrin" / Katie lj user"katcha24" 

b Fandom: /b Bones

b Rating: /b It started as Pg13, I think.. and now it's just R. Plain and simple. Our ideas just keep knocking it up there. So... R.

b Pairings: /b Booth/Brennan, Angela/Hodgins

i center And Oh my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

Never quite as it seems /center /i 

Brennan's cell phone chirped as she swiped her card to get onto platform. She looked down at the illuminating screen. A whisper of a smile graced her lips before putting her phone to her ear. "Dr. Temperance Brennan, wonton sex goddess. At your service." She said in a seductively husky voice.

"I could really get used to hearing _that_ voice, everyday." Brennan could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"You already do hear my voice, everyday. More often, than not these days." She said seriously, but with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, but usually when I hear your voice you're spouting off big words that you need to translate for me!" He teased.

"What big words? I use technical words, but I wouldn't necessarily call them big." Brennan tucked her phone between her cheek and her shoulder, as she slipped one rubber glove over her right hand. "Anyway, what can I do for you, Booth?! Did you just call to hear my voice? If so, you really could've just said hi. Or waited until tonight. Is this call for business or pleasure, my very own FBI standard issue knight in shining armour?" She said with a glimmer or a snort.

Booth chuckled. "Always business, hardly ever pleasure. Although, if I had it my way..."

Brennan grinned. "Business is always important. Pleasure, can be saved for outside office hours. Especially when neither of us is on the phone. "

"Hmm... well, I'll have to keep that in mind, now won't I? So, you know how Angela is snooping around? I invited her and the other squints, minus Cam, over for dinner tonight. I was thinking, maybe, stuffed eggplant with a fresh salad?"

"Sounds delicious. Wine?" She asked whle concentrating on some markings found on a clavical bone.

Was the footsteps in the background? No one was here at the moment, she thought to herself. She quickly scanned around the lab, before she told herself to stop being paranoid.

"Is taken care of. Angela is bringing it." He said casually.

"Ok, well I have a few bits and pieces that require my _undivided_ attention, so I'll see you tonight at your place? Want me to come over earlier to, uh, help you... set up?!" She said with a smirk.

"Reckon you can tear yourself away from those bones for a while?"

"Yeah I think I could manage it for a special reason. Maybe for a re-enactment of last night?" She said huskily, again.

"You'd better believe it baby. 5.30pm. You're late, and you'll be in trouble" He warned, before hanging up on her.

----------------------

Cam had just stopped short of swiping her card to get on the platform when she'd overheard Brennan say "Dr. Temperance Brennan, wonton sex goddess. At your service."

She had said it in such a low voice, Cam had wondered who she was talking to. Not that she'd wanted to snoop, but she hadn't heard of Dr Brennan seeing anyone. Usually the Angela, Hodgins or Zach express let it slip somewhere along the way.

If they hadn't heard it already, Cam definitely wanted to hear who it was!

Then she heard, "Anyway, what can I do for you, Booth?! Did you just call to hear my voice? If so, you really could've just said hi. Or waited until tonight. Is this call for business or pleasure, my very own FBI standard issue knight in shining armour?"

Brennan was grinning like a school girl.

Cam almost choked on her own saliva.

Seeley? And Brennan? Ok, so she'd seen the tension between them, but didn't think anything had eventuated. Since Brennan had her whole spiel on the athropological hierarchy at work.

Seeley and her were sleeping together, not him and Brennan.

Brennan's voice filtered back through Cam's thoughts, "Wine?" She asked Booth. Cam decided to make a quick get away, before being seen.

When had this started? There was definitley going to be a call made later, Cam thought.

----------------------

Brennan had thought about "their relationship" for the rest of the afternoon. Angela practically knew. There was no way they could keep it a secret forever. Which worried her.

"Booth, what were we thinking? We can't hide this from them forever!" Brennan paced to and fro in Booth's living room.

"I don't see why we're hiding it at all. I'd be quite happy to tell a few people. I think there'd be a few people, we know, who would be ecstatic to find this info out. Angela virtually knows already, she saw us in your office. She _knows_, but doesn't. She's psychic when it comes to this sorta stuff, Bones. She'll figure it out soon." Booth stepped in front of Brennan and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look, things will work out. Trust me." He flashed her a smile.

Brennan let out an exasperated sigh, and rested her forehead on his chest. After a few moments of contented silence, she mumbled a quiet "I do trust you. It's everyone else that worries me."

"I may know of a way to relieve that tension you seem to have built up, Dr Brennan." He said with a chuckle. It rumbled against her cheek.

She swatted his hand away from her butt, and stepped out of his reach. "Oh, do you now, Agent Booth." She said with a smirk, accompanied by arched eyebrows.

"Hey! That's Special Agent Booth to you, Lil' Lady" He drawled out Lil' Lady, which he noticed amused her and also made her rile up.

"Lil Lady? This 'Lil Lady' could put you on your ass in no time at all!" She threw at him.

"Look Bones, that sounds like a bit of fun for later, but we have guests coming soon, so don't really have time for the whole role playing get up." He winked at her.

"So, what do you suggest?" She said, feigning innocence.

"How 'bout a quick release, of whatcha-ma-call-its? One of those scientifically correct words" He said seeming to wrack his brain.

"I think the word you're looking for is serotonin, Booth." She said seriously. He laughed at her. "Oh, you were being sarcastic again. You didn't want me to actually answer. Right. Shutup Brennan." She said blushing.

"Yeah that's the idea, shutup Brennan. Unless, you're using your sexy voice, that is." He said leaning in to kiss her.

She pushed him away and ran, with a chuckle, into the bathroom. He didn't take too long in following her lead.

----------------------

They'd towelled off and re-dressed, just as the doorbell rang. Brennan was still blow drying her hair.

"Let the fun begin." Booth murmered to himself. "Bones, is your hair dry yet?! They're here!" He hissed into her ear.

"What?!" She shouted over the dryer, before turning it off. "What?"

"I said they're here, your hair is dry enough." He said, running his hands through her hair.

"We could just ignore them, and you could just keep doing that all night." She said, closing her eyes, savouring the feeling of Booth massaging her scalp.

They heard the doorbell again.

"Ok, ok!" Brennan said in a huff. "You go put your apron back on, and I'll answer the door."

"Bones. Hey, uh wait." He said attempting to grab at her shoulder.

"What?" She said turning towards Booth, as he tucked her bra strap back under her shirt. "Oh! Thanks, that could have gotten a few unwanted comments." She kissed him quickly, before turning to answer the door again.

----------------------

"Hey Angela. Hey Jack. Where's Zack...?" Brennan said after letting them into Booth appartment.

"What took you so long in answering the door? Where's Booth?" Angela interrupted, whilst craning her neck to look for him.

"I'm in here Ange. Someone has to be the designated chef for the night, and we all know how bad Bones is at cooking." He shouted out at them, teasingly.

Ange walked into the kitchen, as Brennan shouted in mock outrage "Hey, I can cook! I just choose not too a lot of the time."

"Whats for dinner, Man?" Hodgins said sniffing the air. "I'm smelling, onion, eggplant, cheese, herbs."

The doorbell rang again.

"That's it. Stuffed eggplant and salad. Ange, did you bring wine? Wanna put it in the fridge?"

"NIce apron, by the way dude. Suits the whole sensitive new aged guy part of you." Jack teased.

"Yeah, thanks Man." He shot an accusing glance in Brennan's direction, when she waltzed back in with Zack in tow.

"What did I do wrong?" She looked at him defensively.

----------------------


	8. Pirate Pick Up Lines

"Hey Angela, Jack. Where's Zack...?" Brennan said after letting them into Booth's apartment.

"Why did it takek you so long to answer the door? Where's Booth?" Angela interrupted, whilst craning her neck to look for him.

"I'm in here, Angela. Someone has to be the designated chef for the night, and we all know how bad Bones is at cooking." He shouted out at them, teasingly.

Ange walked into the kitchen, as Brennan shouted in mock outrage "Hey, I can cook! I just choose not too a lot of the time."

"What's for dinner, man?" Hodgins said sniffing the air. "I'm smelling, onion, eggplant, cheese, herbs."

The doorbell rang again.

"That's it. Stuffed eggplant and salad. Ange, did you bring wine? Wanna put it in the fridge?"

"Nice apron, by the way dude. Suits the whole sensitive new aged guy part of you." Jack teased.

"Yeah, thanks." He shot an accusing glance in Brennan's direction, when she waltzed back in with Zack in tow.

"What'd I do?" She looked at him defensively.

* * *

_I know I've felt like this before  
But now I'm feeling it even more  
Because it came from you_

"Oh man, and you actually made this? It's so good!"

"Gee, thanks Hodgins. I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Booth laughed as he reached for his wine glass.

Angela set down her glass. "But seriously, Booth, this is delicious. So, do you and your licketyboo stay up until ridiculous o'clock 'cooking'?"

Booth laughed. "Licketyboo?"

Angela shrugged. "I've been watching too much Dark Angel. Original Cindy is rubbing off on me."

"I hope not..." Jack mumbled under his breath.

Booth nodded skeptically. "Uh-huh. Totally believe you. Anyways, I already told you Angela. Brennan and I aren't like that."

"What's a licketyboo?" Zack leaned in towards Angela when he voiced his question.

Angela looked at him. "I'll tell you later."

Zack nodded and forked another piece of the eggplant into his mouth.

"Hey, Hodgins. That is an awesome shirt. Where'd you get it?" A slow grin slid onto his face as he re-read Hodgins' shirt.

**Pirate Pick Up Lines  
Blow Me Down!  
Wanna Shiver Me Timbers?  
Surrender The Booty!  
Nice Treasure Chest!  
ARRRRGH!!!**

Angela's head bowed into her palm. "Oh god."

Hodgins glanced at his girlfriend before answering Booth. "I actually found it at this little store in the middle of nowhere. Cool, huh?"

Booth's phone rang in the background, and Brennan stood up. "I'll get it."

* * *

_You chew me up  
And spit me out  
Enjoy the taste  
I leave in your mouth  
You look at me  
I look at you  
Neither of us know what to do_

Brennan picked up the receiver, but not a single word escaped her lips before a familiar voice filtered through the speaker.

"Booth!" Dr. Saroyan. "I was thinking about a quiet get away for two this weekend. Do you think you'd be able to sneak away from Dr. Brennan long enough?"

Brennan turned a glare in Booth's direction. "Hello, Dr. Saroyan."

"Oh, Dr. Brennan." She could hear the distaste in her 'superior's' voice.

"Yes." Curt responses were sometimes necessary.

"Why are you answering Booth's phone? Wait, why are you at his apartment?" Oh, the distaste. Oh, the malice. Brennan decided to play with the pathologist's head a little.

"Finding a release." She smirked.

"A release?!" Yup, she knew she had her boss.

"Oh yes, Booth is very dexterous."

"Dexterous..."

"Yes, amazingly so."

There was silence on the other end.

"Anyway, Dr. Saroyan, I'll have Booth call you back."

Cam stuttered for a moment. "W-Why can't he answer now?"

Trip. Trap. Gotcha. "Because he's servicing me sexually. Goodnight, Dr. Saroyan." And Brennan hung up the phone. Turning back to her friends, she noticed that all of them had fallen quiet and were staring at her.

_I can.. see you.. And you don't.. have a clue  
Of what you've done..._


	9. Um, sorry to overhear your conversation

"What? I was just playing around." Brennan said innocently.

"How the hell am I going to try and explain that one to Cam, Bones?" Booth said dropping his face into his hand.

Angela was grinning from ear to ear. Hodgins had a 'right on' expression bouncing between Booth and Brennan's faces. Zack looked somewhat confused.

Zack was the first to speak, "So, I just heard that, but I have no idea what's going on. Is this another "licketyboo" moment?" He looked over at Angela for confirmation.

"Uh, no, Zack. That was a confirmation that Booth and Brennan really have been sleeping together moment!" Angela said bouncing in her seat.

"No it wasn't!" Booth and Brennan said simultaneously.

"Yeah it was, baby!" Brennan shot him a look, "I mean… Nah, who am I kidding? That was a sentence that needed baby at the end of it! Nice work man. So the handcuffs did the trick hey?" Hodgins winked over at Booth.

"See Hodgie? I told you my plans end up coming together eventually! These guys just took a little longer than most." She said clapping her hands together.

"Oh! So, you're saying Booth and Dr Brennan are," Zack dropped his voice to a hushed tone," …_sleeping together_."

"Yeah, man. That's what we're saying. Dude, for a genius, you really don't catch onto some things that quickly." Hodgins said shaking his head. "You know Angela and I are together, right?"

"Yeah I picked up on that one. Being a genius has nothing to do with understanding human interaction, you know. I'd rather stick to my equations and the decomposed. Although it could help me out with trying to understand the female…"

Booth interrupted, "We're not together, that was just Bones, having one too many wines and playing things up. Obviously I'm not… What did you say, Bones?" He looked over at her with a smirk.

"Servicing me sexually." Brennan stated simply.

"Yeah… That. Think about it. You guys are all here. I'd be kicking you guys out if anything like that was happening or about to happen."

"Oh please, that is the worst attempt at throwing us off ever." Angela huffed.

"We're not that dumb." Zack said rolling his eyes.

Angela snorted, Hodgins chuckled. Booth glared.

"Ok, guys. If we _were_ seeing each other, out of everyone, you'd be the first to know." Brennan tried to say convincingly.

Angela and Hodgins looked at each other skeptically. Hodgins looked over into the loungeroom.

"If you think..." Angela started

"Fine, if you guys don't wanna fess up, we will catch you out. So whether it's now or later, guess it doesn't really matter." Hodgins interrupted. Angela glared at him, as he threw his arm around her shoulders and whispered something into her ear. Her eyes went wide, then a grin slowly spread over her face as she turned towards the group again.

"What?" Booth said warily.

"Nothing! So what's for dessert?" She asked happily.

* * *

After saying good night, Bren having said something about helping Booth clean up, Angela turned to Hodgins in the hallway and said, "So I wonder whose bustier that was?" She arched an eyebrow and grinned.

"Well since Brennan's 'helping clean up', I'm gonna guess it's hers. Since he's not seeing anyone else at the moment too."

"Wonder if they noticed that it was hanging out of that cupboard all night?" Angela giggled.

"Doubt it, otherwise there would've been a 'discrete' way hiding of it, by getting something outta the cupboard or something. Oh baby, we could play this up bad." Hodgins was grinning mischieviously.

"Dropping little hints? No, thats not really our style. How bout you confront Booth and I'll go for Bren." Angela's eyes sparkled with the thought of the fun to come.

"... I hope those rabbits next door keep it down tonight. I really need to sleep tonight." Angela and Hodgins turned to the sound of Booth's neighbours walking towards their door. Angela's jaw dropped.

_Talk about hitting the jackpot._ Hodgins thought.

"I know, you'd think the honeymoon period would be over by now right? They've been going at it a few times a night. At least the bed doesn't squeek. It'd be good if they could tone down their voices though." The husband said exasperatedly.

"Um, sorry to overhear your conversation... But are you talking about the guy who lives in 6a?" Angela couldn't help herself.

"Have you been hearing them too? Do you live on the other side of Seeley? We knew there were some new neighbours. Hi, I'm Sheryl, and this is my husband Ben." Sheryl said shaking Angela and Hodgins hands.

"Angela, and this is my boyfriend Jack. Uh, yeah we've just moved in. They were pretty bad last night, weren't they honey." Angela said grinning at Hodgins.

"Uh, yeah they were. Although we had our own fun...Ow!" Jack said as Angela slapped his arm.

"Sorry, he's a bit... Like that." Angela apologised. "So are they always like that?"

"Only lately. There have been a few escapades. We don't really mind, except that they're keeping us up lately. His bedroom wall is right next to our bedroom wall. And they're not exactly... quiet." Sheryl said turning slightly red.

"Yeah don't get us wrong. We're not prudes, but some of us need some sleep. I think you guys may have the bathroom wall near your bedroom, so have fun with that." Ben said with a wink.

"So have you met the woman?" Angela said still probing.

"Yeah, we've seen them leave together in the mornings. She works with him, but not in the FBI. Her name is... Temperance, isn't it Ben? Sheryl looked over at Ben for confirmation.

"Yeah it was, I think she said she's an anthropologist, whatever the hell that is." Ben shrugged.

Angela squeeked, before covering it with a cough. "Sorry hiccup." She said trying to hide the smile by covering her mouth.

"Ok, well it was nice to meet you, Sheryl, Ben. But I think it's time for us to get to bed. Work to do tomorrow. Hope you sleep better tonight!" Jack said happily dragging Angela away.

"You too. Hopefully see you around." Sheryl said with a wave.

When they got to the elevator, Angela bounced up and down. "I knew it! I knew it! This is going to be sooo much more fun to play with, with that extra information!"

"I am so with you there, baby! Tomorrow will be a good day in the office. But first things first, tonight - your place or mine?" Hodgins winked suggestively.


End file.
